User talk:Kuopiofi
When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Forums and Discussions Hey Kuopiofi! I'm Jamie from FANDOM's Community Development team! Not sure if we never asked you if you are interested in turning on the Discussions feature for this community, and migrating the Threaded Forums across as well. In case you are unaware of the feature, Discussions was introduced last year to help communities engage with users and fans. It lives in its own space on the wiki and allows users to interact with other members of the community. It is also mobile friendly and gives mobile users a chance to contribute and engage with the community, and possibly turn them into wiki editors as well. Discussions also links with our FANDOM Apps, which this community has and it allows app users to easily take part in Discussions as well. You can read more about Discussions here. For more information on migrating forums to Discussions, you can check out this blog over on Community Central that explains everything in detail. If you have some concerns, Discussions, and Forums can exist side-by-side in case you do not want to migrate just yet. However, eventually all Forums will be migrated over to Discussions and Forums will be sunsetted as a feature, so getting ahead of the curve is never a bad idea. Feel free to have an open discussion with your community about this, and I'm available for any questions you might have. Have a good one! Jamie (profile)•(talk) 00:43, November 30, 2017 (UTC) I'm speaking of all kinds of weaknesses on this power that I just brought up, be they physical, mental, emotional, sexual, social, and spiritual (note: unlike in Perfection where the users are the best beings imaginable, with this power that I am speaking to you about, those who possess it are just devoid of any weaknesses, be those weaknesses things like fear, necessities, anger, and so on). --Chris Urena (talk) 01:59, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Say, Kuo, how are these? Success Empowerment be empowered by success. Place Manipulation. It is the ability to manipulate places and everything in them, from cities to a whole planet. Unlike Environment Manipulation, this power allows one to move places around in the world/universe, and is able to change places from one form to another. Plus, enviornments are surroundings and their conditions and influences. Places are portions of space. This also allows one to manipulate places spatially and manipulate the reality of the place, making worlds or cities or places from modern worlds/places/cities post apocalyptic or futuristic or cartoon like. They are also not limited to what is in the place and what is known to be associated with the place, and it can manipulate places outside one's surroundings. It also doesn't manipulate weather and disasters. Hopefully, this isn't so close to Environment Manipulation. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 02:11, November 30, 2017 (UTC)